The present invention relates to a rotary latch for engaging a striker assembly and more particularly to a rotary latch having means for preventing rotation of a locking latch when in an engaged position. Also, there is a visual indication which indicates when the latch is locked or unlocked.
The rotary latch of the present invention is well suited for use on aircraft for securing in position such components as access doors, inspection plates, removable panel or cowl sections and fuselage and nacelle components. The fasteners for these components should be adapted to effect ready and quick disconnection of the components when desired, and where the components form part of the external surfaces of the aircraft, the fastening devices used therewith should be designed for flush mounting whereby there results a minimum of discontinuity in the component surfaces, and a minimum of resistance to the airstream for desirable strength and aerodynamic drag characteristics. Various fasteners are to be found in the prior art for accomplishing these objectives, but generally they are complicated and heavy or are deficient in strength and reliability, or generate undesirable aerodynamic turbulence where used on external aircraft surfaces.